Chance meeting in a bar
by 11Dancer14
Summary: Prequel to Cat And Mouse. Kinda follows what happens between where Carolyn left Mike in the bar and when he's talking to Olivet.


A/N: prequel to Cat And Mouse! it hurts to write Mike without Carolyn but I'm in a writing slump and this hit me! Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned it...but guess what? I don't! :(

* * *

Mike barely managed to hide the flash of pain as Carolyn stood up suddenly, giving him a look of contempt before storming out of the bar. Rising slowly, he stared at the retreating figure, taking in her beauty, from her curly, brown hair to her petite figure. Staggering to the bar he briefly considered sleeping with the blonde who eagerly offered when flash of a foreign emotion, one that hadn't crossed his mind in years, rushed through his body.

A brunette women was laughing, resting her head on the shoulder of a blue eyed man, and Logan suddenly recognized them, Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler from SVU-Manhattan. He could see from his bar stool that it was wedding party. He felt that ping of jealousy flash across his face again as he watched the newlyweds celebrate.

"Don't tell me you're in love with her too," Came the bartender's sarcastic, yet familiar voice, handing him his drink

Mike shook his head, tilting it to were he'd been sitting previously. Giving him a strange look, the man pointed to a blonde sitting at the edge of the bar, looking like the world was about to end. He wasn't too sure what possessed him to do what he did next, maybe it was stupidity, he'd probably never know.

She looked up when he sat down, yet it seemed more that those gray eyes were staring through him, to an image that was so precious that it was torn and wrinkled from constantly being viewed, like an old toy a child never wished to give up.

"Hey, the name's Mike" He's the first to speak, and she jumps a bit, her gray eyes focusing on him, she stares at him a bit suspiciously, as if evaluating his character and for one horrible moment he thinks she's recognized him from all those papers that are stashed away somewhere, waiting to be pulled out at just the right moment, to be paraded around for all the world to see.

"Hi, the name's Alexandra" She pushes her glasses up her face "How do you happen know the bride and groom?"

She sounds a bit envious when she says bride and groom, as if she wishes she was one of those two, the two that right this minute are looking as if the world could collapse around them and they wouldn't give a damn as long as they had each other. He found himself becoming envious, he realized he wanted to get married, he wanted to be with the one that made his life complete, the one that he loved every little thing about her.

"Wasn't here for the party, was here with my...partner" He replies, flashing his badge briefly "You?"

Her eyes harden while looking at the badge, turning a steely gray but immediately soften, returning to the soft, warm color. He studied her, unable to stop himself from comparing this new stranger to Carolyn, as he had found himself so often doing before. Carolyn was short, barely reaching 5'4 with brown, curly hair and eyes to match. She spoke with a Brooklyn ascent, clearly stating where she was from, Alexandra, on the other hand, was tall, with straight blonde hair and gray eyes. She spoke without an accent, indicating and yet denying that she could be from anywhere.

She finally responds, running her fingers through her hair. Her eyes turn a soupy color, swirling around in a torment of gray. "I...I'm good friends with Olivia and...Elliot."

Mike nods, realizing there's more than what she's saying. He feels as if he should share something and before he knows it he's talking, and the words are spilling out, one after another, he's not holding much back, everything from the shooting of Turkman to his problems with Carolyn. She just listens, her eyes are a warm, sympathetic gray, she places her hand over his and strangely, it's not sexual, it's comforting to feel the warmth seep from her slender, manicured one to his rough and ragged one. When he finally wraps up his story, he feels a little ashamed and strangely, a little better.

When she speaks, it's soft, and at points he can barely hear. He listens as she tells her story, of how she fell in love with a women, how she realized she was bisexual for the first time and how it affected her, then she explained how she always thought there would be another chance to tell her, how she'd have all the time in the world. Then her voice gets sad, and her eyes avert themselves to the bar in front of her, she then speaks of the woman's engagement, of how she told everyone that she was finally able to be with the one she had loved for as long as she could remember. And then, she tells of how she went to the wedding, and how it broke her heart inside.

He watches her sadly, feeling her pain radiate off of her like a heat wave. She doesn't deserve this heartbreak, neither of them do. She looks up, her gray eyes settle on his, her head's tilted slightly and maybe it's just the booze running through his veins or maybe it's just that everything in his life has been just so screwed up lately that it's a goddamn relief to meet someone who's facing just as much crap in her life as him but he leans in, pausing just above her lips, his head tilted as if asking her permission. Her lips meet his and it's chaste, just the brushing of lips against one another, no other body part besides hands touching.

He pulls back, his hand reaching up to rest on her cheek. He knows he's not fully over Carolyn and that she's not fully over Olivia either but still, he's got that feeling that they're going to make it in the long run.

"Hey Mike," She whispers, her breath ghosting over his face gently as she buries her head in his chest "Call me Alex"

"You betcha" He whispers back, pressing a light kiss to her head, and when he looks up at the wedding party, he feels that ping of envy lessen, like a jellyfish sting a few minutes later, or when you stub your toe, only to realize that the pain is gone, and all that remains is the memory.

* * *

A/N: Soooo, what'd you think? constructive comments are apprectiated!


End file.
